


Peter Does Something Incredibly Stupid, And No One Is Surprised. (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: what could have happened at the end of Spider-man Homecoming? What if Peter had said yes to Tony?





	Peter Does Something Incredibly Stupid, And No One Is Surprised. (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested and not my best work, but still.

 

As Peter was walking in the halls of the new Avengers facility, he was wondering what he was doing there. Was he going to be on more missions with the team? Or was he there so they could only scold him?

Tony was telling him how proud he was of Peter, which made him blush like a tomato.

"Peter, I think it's time for you join our team." Tony said.

"Wait, you mean join, as in I would be a real Avenger?" Peter said as they stopped walking.

Tony nodded. "You have shown that you have everything we could ask for, and you always wanted this." He took out a remote control and clicked on a bottom. A door opened revealing a new suit.

"Are you up for being an Avenger?" Tony asked.

Peter didn't even have to think about it. "Of course mr. Stark, I would be honored."

Tony chuckled. "Good because we have about 30 reporters in the other room, waiting for some big news. Why don't you change in your suit so we can give it to them."

He laughed and changed in his suit, which was amazingly cool. They went in the other room as he saw a lot of reporters taking pictures of him and asking questions.

"It is my great pleasure to present to you, Spider-man. The newest recruit to the Avengers."

Peter didn't know why he did it. Maybe because he saw when Tony had done it. Maybe because it was easier than telling everyone he knew to the face, but he pulled his mask off, revealing who he was.

"I'm Peter Parker."

Tony almost face palmed. Of course, he kinda knew why the boy did it, he did it himself to, but that didn't mean it was a good idea. He himself regretted his choice to tell everyone, because villains now knew who to attack, but he couldn't  blame the boy. Telling everyone like this was much easier then telling it to someones face. He knew that, and right now, he just needed to make sure Peter didn't do anything else stupid,

 

 

 


End file.
